I Remember
by Musicless Soul
Summary: This is kinda sorta a fanfiction. I DID steal the names from these two old Radio Hosts from this station I don't even remember anymore. :'D Enjoy? Review? Comment?
1. Rachel's POV

I remember. Rachel's P.O.V.

* * *

I was sitting in class thinking about all the times we shared together. All the laughs we had, all the smiles we exchanged. I kept going over it again and again in my mind like a movie reel never stopping.

I remembered the night we first met. I had just been kicked out of my band and I sat on the bench outside about a mile away from you were when I was just too tired to move. I sat there and started to bawl, not caring how I looked. I remember you walking next to me and sitting down. I remember what you said.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying so hard," I looked up at you and said what do you care? "I care because I don't like seeing girls cry." I remember you holding me and let me cry until I couldn't anymore. I remember holding on to the backs of your shoulders for dear life because I had found someone that didn't think badly of me.

I smiled as I remembered seeing you in my school for the first time. I ran up to you and starting talking like I was crazy. My words were jumbled together as I asked question after question that you couldn't answer. You laughed and put your hand over my mouth, silencing me. You read my mind when you asked me to sit with you at lunch. We talked for the entire period; you explained to me why you were here. You had just moved from California. You said you missed it but didn't mind being here so much. It was _different_, that's what you called it. I remember you told me all about your life. You lost your parents in an accident, so you were living with your grandparents. I asked how you could be so happy. You told me,

"You can't live unhappy. There's too much out there to miss because you miss someone that you lost." I smiled when you said, "That person would want you to live life to the fullest." But most importantly of that day, I remember your name.

Demitri.

I remember when you asked me out. You walked up to me shyly after school, fiddling with your fingers. You were holding a note between your fingers; I snatched it out of them before you could protest. You tried to get it back, but I had already opened it and began reading. I looked up at you and saw the look of terror on your face. It softened when I smiled and said yes. You hugged me and spun me around, whispering to the sky thanking God for this.

I remember our first date. You rang my doorbell and I was so excited to hear it. I was so dressed up, wearing my hair down for once. I had this cute little strapless dress on with heels, all because you said we were going somewhere nice. I opened the door and saw you like I never had. You wore your hair in your eyes, you took out all your piercings, I remember wondering why. We went to the best restraunt. I remember you wouldn't let me pay for anything.

I remember our first kiss. You were dropping me off from our date. You opened my door and walked me to my front steps. You were all cute and shy. I remember how you leaned down and kissed me, a quick peck, but it was all I wanted. I smiled as I remembered you telling me you love me.

I wonder where all that went, how all of it just up and disappeared. I wondered how you could just leave, and not even say goodbye. I was happy with you. Maybe I just wasn't enough. I want these answers so bad, but I'm afraid I'm never going to get them. I wonder if you still think about me.

There will always be something I will remember.

I remember...I love you.

* * *

Zach's P.O.V.

* * *

As I lied in the hospital I couldn't help but think of you. Everything we'd done everything we went through. I kept going over it again and again; I never wanted to forget.

I remember when we first met. I was walking down the streets because I had gotten in a fight with my grandparents. I kept thinking if I should end it or keep going…for them. I had turned the corner when I heard someone crying. I looked to see you sitting there on a bench. You looked so beautiful, even though I couldn't see your face through the tears. I remember walking to you and sitting down next to you. You looked up at me and took my breath away. I wiped your tears away and said, a pretty girl like you shouldn't't be crying so hard.

You looked at me and said, "What do you care?"

I remember holding you and letting you cry on my shoulder. I remember you grabbed me like you were falling and wouldn't let go.

I remember seeing you for the second time when I started at your school. You ran up to me and started asking questions I didn't have time to answer; your words were so jumbled together. I laughed and put my hand over your mouth, telling you to slow down. I asked you to sit with me at lunch because I didn't know anyone yet. Your face lit up like you were hoping I'd ask you. We talked for what seemed like the entire period; I told you why I was here. I had just moved from California. I said I missed it but I liked it here; it was different. I remember you smiled when I said that. I told you about my life. I had just lost my parents in an Accident and was now living with my grandparents who I never got along with. You asked me how I could be so happy after losing them. I told you, you can't live unhappy. There's too much out there to miss. You smiled. I added, And that person would want you to live your life to the fullest. I remember most importantly when you freaked out and told me your name.

Rachel.

I remember when I was going to ask you out. I was acting really shy when I walked up to you and I knew it. I was messing with a piece of paper in my hands. You looked at it and snatched it away before I could get it back. I remember looking as if my world was ending. You looked up at me giggled and said yes. I remember snatching you up in my arms and twirling you around thanking God for taking pity on me this one time.

I remember our first date. I walked up to your house and rang the doorbell. You opened it and I couldn't look away from you. You were so dressed up in your grey strapless dress and yellow heels; all because I told you to dress up. You stared at me for a few seconds until you snapped out of it and said you were ready to go. I took you to the best restaurant I could afford that night. I remember you looked so happy when I opened the door for you and wouldn't let you pay for anything.

I remember our first kiss. I was going back to your house to drop you off from our date. I was acting really shy again when I walked you to your front step. We stood there for a few, until I leaned down and gave you a peck on the lips. I told you that I love you. I remember you smiled.

I couldn't tell you goodbye. I wanted to, but I didn't have much time left here. I wanted to tell you everything; how I'm sick and dying. How happy I was with you, how you were enough and everything I wanted. But I know I may never be able to tell you.

I was suprised when I saw standing there in the doorway, looking at me. You walked over to me and said,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I couldn't answer you then. You said the doctor said I didn't have much time left. You started to cry.

I started having trouble breathing; it was my time. I knew it. I leaned up and kissed you one more time. I said one final thing...

"I'll always remember...I love you."

_ I saw you smile one last time._


	2. Demitri's POV

I remember. Rachel's P.O.V.

* * *

I was sitting in class thinking about all the times we shared together. All the laughs we had, all the smiles we exchanged. I kept going over it again and again in my mind like a movie reel never stopping.

I remembered the night we first met. I had just been kicked out of my band and I sat on the bench outside about a mile away from you were when I was just too tired to move. I sat there and started to bawl, not caring how I looked. I remember you walking next to me and sitting down. I remember what you said.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying so hard," I looked up at you and said what do you care? "I care because I don't like seeing girls cry." I remember you holding me and let me cry until I couldn't anymore. I remember holding on to the backs of your shoulders for dear life because I had found someone that didn't think badly of me.

I smiled as I remembered seeing you in my school for the first time. I ran up to you and starting talking like I was crazy. My words were jumbled together as I asked question after question that you couldn't answer. You laughed and put your hand over my mouth, silencing me. You read my mind when you asked me to sit with you at lunch. We talked for the entire period; you explained to me why you were here. You had just moved from California. You said you missed it but didn't mind being here so much. It was _different_, that's what you called it. I remember you told me all about your life. You lost your parents in an accident, so you were living with your grandparents. I asked how you could be so happy. You told me,

"You can't live unhappy. There's too much out there to miss because you miss someone that you lost." I smiled when you said, "That person would want you to live life to the fullest." But most importantly of that day, I remember your name.

Demitri.

I remember when you asked me out. You walked up to me shyly after school, fiddling with your fingers. You were holding a note between your fingers; I snatched it out of them before you could protest. You tried to get it back, but I had already opened it and began reading. I looked up at you and saw the look of terror on your face. It softened when I smiled and said yes. You hugged me and spun me around, whispering to the sky thanking God for this.

I remember our first date. You rang my doorbell and I was so excited to hear it. I was so dressed up, wearing my hair down for once. I had this cute little strapless dress on with heels, all because you said we were going somewhere nice. I opened the door and saw you like I never had. You wore your hair in your eyes, you took out all your piercings, I remember wondering why. We went to the best restraunt. I remember you wouldn't let me pay for anything.

I remember our first kiss. You were dropping me off from our date. You opened my door and walked me to my front steps. You were all cute and shy. I remember how you leaned down and kissed me, a quick peck, but it was all I wanted. I smiled as I remembered you telling me you love me.

I wonder where all that went, how all of it just up and disappeared. I wondered how you could just leave, and not even say goodbye. I was happy with you. Maybe I just wasn't enough. I want these answers so bad, but I'm afraid I'm never going to get them. I wonder if you still think about me.

There will always be something I will remember.

I remember...I love you.

* * *

Zach's P.O.V.

* * *

As I lied in the hospital I couldn't help but think of you. Everything we'd done everything we went through. I kept going over it again and again; I never wanted to forget.

I remember when we first met. I was walking down the streets because I had gotten in a fight with my grandparents. I kept thinking if I should end it or keep going…for them. I had turned the corner when I heard someone crying. I looked to see you sitting there on a bench. You looked so beautiful, even though I couldn't see your face through the tears. I remember walking to you and sitting down next to you. You looked up at me and took my breath away. I wiped your tears away and said, a pretty girl like you shouldn't't be crying so hard.

You looked at me and said, "What do you care?"

I remember holding you and letting you cry on my shoulder. I remember you grabbed me like you were falling and wouldn't let go.

I remember seeing you for the second time when I started at your school. You ran up to me and started asking questions I didn't have time to answer; your words were so jumbled together. I laughed and put my hand over your mouth, telling you to slow down. I asked you to sit with me at lunch because I didn't know anyone yet. Your face lit up like you were hoping I'd ask you. We talked for what seemed like the entire period; I told you why I was here. I had just moved from California. I said I missed it but I liked it here; it was different. I remember you smiled when I said that. I told you about my life. I had just lost my parents in an Accident and was now living with my grandparents who I never got along with. You asked me how I could be so happy after losing them. I told you, you can't live unhappy. There's too much out there to miss. You smiled. I added, And that person would want you to live your life to the fullest. I remember most importantly when you freaked out and told me your name.

Rachel.

I remember when I was going to ask you out. I was acting really shy when I walked up to you and I knew it. I was messing with a piece of paper in my hands. You looked at it and snatched it away before I could get it back. I remember looking as if my world was ending. You looked up at me giggled and said yes. I remember snatching you up in my arms and twirling you around thanking God for taking pity on me this one time.

I remember our first date. I walked up to your house and rang the doorbell. You opened it and I couldn't look away from you. You were so dressed up in your grey strapless dress and yellow heels; all because I told you to dress up. You stared at me for a few seconds until you snapped out of it and said you were ready to go. I took you to the best restaurant I could afford that night. I remember you looked so happy when I opened the door for you and wouldn't let you pay for anything.

I remember our first kiss. I was going back to your house to drop you off from our date. I was acting really shy again when I walked you to your front step. We stood there for a few, until I leaned down and gave you a peck on the lips. I told you that I love you. I remember you smiled.

I couldn't tell you goodbye. I wanted to, but I didn't have much time left here. I wanted to tell you everything; how I'm sick and dying. How happy I was with you, how you were enough and everything I wanted. But I know I may never be able to tell you.

I was suprised when I saw standing there in the doorway, looking at me. You walked over to me and said,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I couldn't answer you then. You said the doctor said I didn't have much time left. You started to cry.

I started having trouble breathing; it was my time. I knew it. I leaned up and kissed you one more time. I said one final thing...

"I'll always remember...I love you."

_ I saw you smile one last time._


End file.
